


I see just fine

by HardiganCaptain



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend asked for a Bane fic. Which I've never done, still not sure how I feel about this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see just fine

His skin felt cool beneath your hands and you couldn’t understand why. A strong hand circled your wrists to hold them above your head, his hips slamming into yours slowly. Every thrust caused a hitch in your breath, your eyes half shut as you stayed locked on his, your nails digging into the back of his hand.

“Look at me.” the thick brogue echoed from his mask, eyes intent on yours as he continued the harsh snap of his hips. The gentle rasp and hiss of his mask raising goosebumps on your skin. “What do you see?”

“You.” confused, you lifted your hips to meet each thrust, your head falling back as you felt your orgasm build.

“And?” the fingers of his free hand dig into your jaw, pulling you back to face him before sliding his hand down the length of you.

Your throat squeezed shut, body arching to follow the path of his hand. He didn’t cup your breast, simply skimmed over it before his hand pressed over your ribs, his thumb stroking along the convex curve of it. When you don’t answer right away the hand presses down, dragging you into a thrust that makes you feel as though he was trying to split you in half.

“Answer.”

“The fucking ceiling?!” his eyes narrow, hand sliding down your side to lift your hip, the change in angle making your arms strain to pull your hands loose. “What do you want?”

“I want to know what you see.”

Whining in the back of your throat, your legs gripped his hips, your thighs sticking to the leather of his pants. An hour ago you’d have sworn that at this pace no man could possibly last, but he was still going, building another orgasm low inside that mingled with the too sensitive feeling of the previous ones.

“You, I see you.”

“Liar.” That too light skim of his hand is back again, ghosting over your skin like he’s wary of actually feeling the soft rasp of your skin under his palm.

“Bane…”

“No.”

You scream when his hips slam against yours, grinding against you as he spills inside you. There had been only a hint of it in the ways his eyes had tightened at the edges, the colour of his irises dark. His fingers dig into your thigh as he presses you farther into the thin mattress, the pain dull in comparison to the last orgasm that rages through you. 

His skin is still cool to the touch, your shaking fingers skimming over his shoulders as they rise and fall steadily with his breaths. 

“Out.”

“I-“

“No, that would be cruel.”

The sound of the door slamming shut behind him echoes in the small room, your stomach aching as you sit up to try and find your shirt to ward off the chill. You don’t remember falling asleep, but your exhausted body had dragged you down into unconsciousness even as you fought it. A cool body slid onto the bed behind you, the soft hiss keeping you from waking as your body relaxed against the curve and dip of his muscular torso.

“You lie, every time.”

“Don’t,” you muttered in your sleep, rolling to drag yourself onto his chest. “I see you.”

“If you saw me, you’d run.”

“Mm mm,” you head shook slowly, pulling yourself on top of him and nuzzling the skin of his throat. You couldn’t quite catch the word he said over the resonance of his mask, but it sounded like monster. “Stop that.”

You were almost asleep when his arm slid over your lower back, your fingers digging in because you thought he was going to pull you off. But it settles there, his fingers lightly playing over the curve of your hip.


End file.
